


dress to impress

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan isn't known for his sense of style, but this is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> based on a combination of headcanons found [here](http://iamwild.co.vu/post/58622983393/semenjolras-fanon-jehan-is-badly-dressed).

"Coming!" Courfeyrac called to the sound of the doorbell, jogging through his and Marius' apartment to the front door. He smiled brightly before he even opened it, knowing who was on the other side. He turned  the doorknob and his smile widened as he saw Jehan standing there, but his smile faded seconds later as his eyes focused on what he was wearing.

Courfeyrac pinched the bridge of his nose, making a pained expression. "Oh my God, are you serious?" he asked.

Jehan, who had been grinning himself, frowned and looked down. His mint green overalls were neatly pressed, the orange turtleneck clean and still smelling of floral dryer sheets. And his Uggs were as flawless as ever. "What?" he asked, looking back up at Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac groaned and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "It's a _date_ , babe," he said, shutting the door and leaning against it to give Jehan a longer, appraising look. The outfit didn't get any better. Jehan was notorious for his poor fashion sense, but even for him this was egregious. "You're supposed to dress to impress. Didn't you get the memo?"

Jehan didn't see anything wrong with his clothes, he never did, and so he smoothed a protective hand over the bib of his overalls. "I look fine," he said. "And why do I have to dress to impress? I must've already impressed since I scored the date in the first place. Not to mention the months' worth of dates we've already been on."

Courfeyrac had to smile at that, knowing Jehan did have a point. And if push came to shove, he wouldn't refuse to be seen in public with him in that outfit. He wouldn't do that to Jehan. Courfeyrac sighed and pulled him against his body, circling his arms around Jehan's shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're lucky you're so damn cute," he said.

Jehan blushed softly but grinned, winding his arms around Courf's waist. "And you're lucky I'm not so easily offended," he countered. "Otherwise you'd be sitting here alone, waiting for Marius to come home and wax poetic about Cosette at you for the rest of the night."

Courf laughed, kissing him again but this time on the forehead. "Not that I haven't loved every single minute of that, but I think I've earned a night off." He stepped away from Jehan to grab his keys and shove his wallet into his back pocket, gesturing toward the front door and following Jehan out . "I think I almost could've forgiven you if not for the Uggs. I mean, _really_."

Jehan smiled and rolled his eyes. "Courfeyrac," he said, a hint of playful warning in his tone.

Courfeyrac slipped an arm around Jehan's shoulders and laughed, heading toward the stairs. "I'm just saying."

(Later, when they stopped to grab hot chocolate from a street vendor, the look on Courfeyrac's face was almost _daring_ the guy to say something about Jehan's clothes, which he'd clearly noticed. They walked away with two hot chocolates, one with extra whipped cream, and all the vendor ended up saying was 'have a nice evening'.)


End file.
